a new challenge
by monkeymouse7906
Summary: kayley becomes pregnant. Her and Garrett will have to face the challenge of this. How will Garrett react to her being sick and exhuasted? Will they have a boy or a girl? What else will happen?


Kayley was sitting in the bathroom on the toilet lid sit staring at the pregnancy test. It read positive. Garrett wouldn't be back until later, he was out feeding the farm animals. Kayley walked of the bathroom and went to do the laundry. While she was sorting the laundry she was thinking to herself. What am I going to tell Garrett. I'm not ready to be a mom just yet. I don't even know what Garrett will say if I can find the courage to tell him.

Garrett walked into the house and went to find Kayley. He found her and put hands on her shoulders. Hands on her shoulders scared Kayley. She jumped.

" Good morning, love." Garrett said as he gave her hug by her shoulders.

"Good morning. " Kayley replied as she turned her head and gave him a kiss.

" How are you?" Garrett asked after he returned her kiss.

" Fine and you?" Kayley answered.

"I'm okay." Garrett replied.

Kayley finished doing the laundry and went to make them lunch.

"Garrett," Kayley called." Lunch is ready."

Garrett came from the bathroom holding something in one of his hands.

"Kayley what's this?" Garrett asked holding up the pregnancy test for her to see.

" Oh, that." Kayley said her eyes avoiding it.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not." Garrett said.

"It's a pregnancy test."Kayley said in a low whisper.

"What is?" Garrett asked. "I didn't hear you."

Kayley repeated herself a little louder that time. She then asked where he had found it.

"In the bathroom sink." Garrett answered. "Is it positive or negative?"

" Postive." Kayley answered as she put food on the table.

Garrett didn't know what to say and neither did Kayley, so they ate lunch in silence. Kayley was the first to break the silence after the dishes where in the sink.

"Garrett." Kayley said.

"Yes." he replied.

" I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom yet." Kayley told him as she turned on the water.

" It's okay. I don't think I'm ready to be a dad yet." Garrett answered to keep her from worrying too much.

Later that night when they were in bed.

"Garrett, I think we should tell my mom." Kayley said as she took off her jacket she had been wearing.

"We can write the letter tomorrow." Garrett said after he kissed her on the check. "Good night."

"Good night." Kayley replied as she kissed him. They both layed down and Kayley put her head on Garrett's chest and they both fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Garrett woke up first the next morning. He crawled out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake Kayley. Garrett went to the bathroom and took a shower. Kayley woke up awhile later to an empty space beside her. She got out bed and changed her clothes and then went downstairs to get breakfast. Garrett came down a bit later and joined Kayley for breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" Kayley asked as she took a drink from her milk.

"Okay, and you?" Garrett answered.

"I've slept better." Kayley answered trying not to yawn.

"You should go back to sleep." Garrett said as he heard her yawn.

" I can't. I'm already up." Kayley replied as she put her bowl in the sink.

Garrett finished eating and then they both went to do their chores around the house and the farm.

"Kayley, dear, be sure you write that letter to your mom some time today." Garrett told her as he kissed her before walking outside.

"I will." Kayley answered as she kissed him back.

Kayley decided to write the letter first so she wouldn't forget to do later. She wrote:

Dear Mom,

It's Kayley. I'm writing to tell you about something that has happened to Garrett and me.

I have just found out that I am pregnant. We are both not ready to be parents. If you have any advice can you let us know please.

Signed,  
Kayley

Kayley put the letter in an envople and put it in the mailbox. She then went about her daily routine. After Kayley folded the laundry she put it away and layed down on the bed. She hadn't planned on taking a nap but she fell asleep anyway. When Garrett came inside Kayley wasn't in the kitchen where he expected her to be. Garrett went upstairs to their bedroom and found Kayley sleeping on the bed. He stroked her check gently and then gave her a kiss. She moved slighty but didn't wake. Garrett smiled and got up, he went back downstairs and made himself lunch.

At Lady Juliana's house the next day

Juliana had gotten the letter from her daughter and was reading in the kitchen. Her daughter has only been married 1 ½ years. Now she and Garrett-her husband were expecting their first child in about 9 months. She wrote a letter back with advice that they could use.

At Garrett and Kayley house 2 days later

Garrett woke up Kayley that morning so she could eat and at least get some work done around the house.

"Good morning." Garrett said as he helped Kayley sit up.

"Good morning." Kayley replied as she got out of the bed a minute later.

They both changed out of their night-clothes and put on daily clothes. Afterward they went downstairs and ate breakfast. Garrett told Kayley that he would do the dishes so she could do something else. Kayley went to get a broom so she could sweep the house. Garrett finished the dishes and then went to take care of the stalls in the barn. Kayley finished sweeping and then went to make the bed. When she was done she gripped a book and went to read on the armchair in the living room.

"Kayley are you hungry?" Garrett called from the kitchen.

"A little." Kayley answered as she got up from the armchair and went to the kitchen.

Garrett made lunch while Kayley got out the plates.

"Garrett, I got a letter from my mom today." Kayley said when they were both sitting at the table.

"Did you read it yet?" Garrett asked after he blew on his soup to cool it off.

"No, not yet." Kayley answered. "Do you want me to read it to you when I open it?"

" You can if you want." Garrett replied.

Kayley opened the letter and began to read it out loud:

Dear Kayley and Garrett,

I'm happey to hear your news. Good luck and enjoy having a little one to look after. I know I did. You asked for advice and I don't think that you will need any. Just love your baby-which I know you both will, because you love eachother- and teach it to love others. Let me know when the baby is born so I can come and help you two out.

Love,

Juliana

When Kayley finished reading the letter Garrett took the dirty dishes and put them in the sink and turned on the water so the dishes could be washed.

"Kayley, your exhausted, go lay down and take a nap." Garrett said as he gave her a kiss.

"Alright, wake me if anything else needs to be done later." Kayley replied as she kissed him back on the lips.

Kayley went upstairs to take a nap and she fell asleep awhile later. She felt as she slept for hours but she was only asleep for about 2 hours. Garrett had woken her up so she could eat dinner and take a bath afterwards.

"How are you feeling?" Garrett asked as she stroked her check.

"A litle sick to my stomach and exhausted." Kayley answered as she put her hand over his.

"Come on, you need to eat." Garrett said as he picked her up and took her downstairs.

Garrett gave Kayley some pasta noodles and sauce. She didn't reliaze how hungry she was. Before she knew it she was having seconds.

Garrett cleaned the dirty dishes while Kayley put them away when they were cleaned. Kayley went to their bedroom bathroom and ran a bath for herself. Garrett came up awhile later and took her dirty clothes and put them aside for now. When Kayley was done with her bath, Garrett took a shower and then joined Kayley on the bed. He was almost asleep when he heard Kayley call his name.

"Garrett." Kayley said softly.

"What is it?" Garrett replied putting an arm her.

"I don't feel good." Kayley answered softly.

"Like you are going to be sick or...?" Garrett started.

"Like I'm going to be sick." Kayley replied starting to shake.

"Shh,shh. You need to calm down." Garrett said as he gave her a kiss on her temple.

"I'll try." Kayley answered as she rolled over so she was facing Garrett.

2 ½ months later in Camelot

"King Arthur." called Sir James.

"What is it?" King Arthur replied as he came to met Sir James in the garden.

"News from Sir Garrett and Lady Kayley." Sir James said almost out of breath.

"What is the news? Is something wrong?" King Arthur said becoming concerned.

"Nothing wrong, they send good news." Sir James said excitedly.

"Well." King Arthur said trying to get it out of Sir James.

" They send news saying "Lady Kayley is 2 ½ months pregnant." " Sir James said finishing the note.

"Well send them our congrats." King Arthur said sounding happier.

Back at Kayley and Garrett's house

Kayley was in the bathroom throwing up after just eating a sandwich.

"Kayley, where are you." Garrett called from the kitchen.

"In the bathroom downstairs." Kayley called before she threw up again.

Garrett heard the noises coming from the bathroom and ran towards it.

"Kayley, dear, what's wrong." Garrett asked taking her up in his arms.

" I don't know. I was fine one minute then in her the next throwing up." She replied sobbing in his arms.

"Come on dear. I think you need another bath." Garrett said as he stood with Kayley still in his arms.

"Okay."Kayley replied as she let Garrett take her upstairs to their bath.

While Garrett ran Kayleys's bath water she was sitting on the ground by the toilet. When her bath water was done Garrett helped her out of the clothes and into the water. Kayley sat in the water and let it calm her aching muscles. After she was clean Kayley got out of the water and put on one of her nightgowns and then went to bed. Garrett came in awhile later with some soup for Kayley to eat. Kayley was hungry but she ate the soup slowly blowing on it to cool it off.

When she wad done Garrett took the bowl from her and kissed her good night. Garrett went downstairs to do some of the chores around the house that he didn't want Kayley to do because he felt some of them were dangerous. By the time he was finished with the chores it was late at night. He changed clothes and went to sleep on the bed by his wife, who was snoring softly. He chuckled to himself, Kayley doesn't snore often.

About 8 in the morning Ayden came flying in the window and woke up Garrett.

"Ayden, be quiet,"Garrett said in a hushed whisper." What do you want."

Ayden made soft chirps as he got Garrett's point.

" King Arthur sends his congrats and says we are excused from Knight duty until 5 months after the baby is born." Garrett said repeating the message.

Ayden made more soft chirps saying that what Garrett repeated was right.

Garrett sent a message back with Ayden. When Ayden was gone Garrett got back into bed until Kayley was awake. She awoke awhile later and got out of bed,changed her clothes and then went downstairs to eat. Garrett came down awhile later.

"Good morning." Kayley said as she saw Garrett come down and sit at the table.

"Good morning."Garrett replied with a yawn.

Garrett heard Kayley chucked.  
"What's so funny?" Garrett asked holding back another yawn but it didn't work.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who's short on sleep." Kayley said holding back another giggle. She pulled cearel out of the cabinet and poured it in the bowl she had already put out. After she poured her cearel she put milk in it and went to sit down by Garrett.

Garrett got up a minute later and found himself something to eat then he sat back down by Kayley.

"How are you feeling?" Garrett asked after a moment of quiet.

"Better but not back to normal." Kayley answered a second later.

"If you get exhausted let me know." Garrett replied giving her a kiss before he got up to go and feed the animals.

"Okay. I love you." Kayley answered giving Garrett a kiss back.

"I love you too." Garrett replied before he went to go and do what he needed to do.

Kayley went to do the few chores that Garrett still let her do around the house. Starting with the dishes and then the laundry and then making the bed followed by sweeping(for now).

When Kayley was finished she grabbed her book and went to read it in the armchair. While Kayley was reading she fell asleep in the chair. She woke up awhile later in the bedroom on the bed. Kayley went downstairs and found Garrett laying on the couch sleeping.

Kayley went to the kitchen and started to make dinner when she felt arms around her waist. She turned around to find Garrett had woken up and came into the kitchen to see what see was doing.

"Ayden, came by today." Garrett said as he kissed on the lips.

" What did he want?" Kayley replied as she kissed him back on the lips.

" King Arthur sent a message and Ayden delivered it." Garrett answered.

"What was the message?"Kayley asked.

" He sends his congrats and says we are excused from Knight duty until 5 months after the baby is born." Garrett answered.

"Alright." Kayley replied.

Lady Julianas house

Juliana has received another letter from Kayley and Garrett. But this time it says that they would like her to help around the house. Garrett explains that Kayley is exhausted and takes naps after she does her chores around the house. Juliana sent a letter saying she would arrive in about 1 week.

At Garrett and Kayley's house

Garrett was nervous, Kayley was extremely exhausted almost everyday. She was about 4 ½ months pregnant now. Her mom would be here in a while if her heard right from Kayley.

Kayley was in the kitchen doing the dishes from the previous day.

"How are you feeling?" Garrett asked as he kissed the side of her face.

"A little tried, but I'll manage." Kayley replied kissing him back.

"You should rest when you are done with the dishes." Garrett said giving her another kiss.

"Alright. I love you." Kayley answered back.

Garrett made sure Kayley was comrftable where she was so he could do work around the house for awhile. Kayley sighed and picked up her book from the small table that was by the armchair. She had nothing better to do with her time when ever Garrett made her take a break.

There was a knock at the door 3 hours later and Garrett opened it to Lady Juliana had arrived 1 day early.

" Good evening Garrett." Lady Juliana said as she gave him a hug.

" And good evening to Lady Juliana." Garrett replied as he returned her hug.

" Where's Kayley at?" Lady Juliana asked when her and Garrett where in the kitchen 3 minutes later.

"She was in the living room reading." Garrett answered as he walked that way with Lady Juliana following behind.

Kayley had fallen asleep while reading and didn't know that her mom had arrived early.

"Kayley your mom's here." Garrett whispered into her ear.

She moved slightly and opened her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kayley whispered.

"No,it's just that your mom arrived one day early." Garrett whispered softly.

"Where is she?" Kayley said softly.

"She was behind me." Garrett answered.

"Well I don't see her, maybe she went back to the kitchen." Kayley replied giving Garrett a kiss.

Garrett helped Kayley up and they went to the kitchen where they found Lady Juliana sitting in one of the chairs.

"Kayley how are you?" Lady Juliana asked as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I've been better. How have you been?" Kayley answered.

"I've missed you at home." Lady Juliana replied.

" And I've missed you." Kayley answered back.

"Kayley, I'm going to feed the animals." Garrett said as he gave her a kiss.

"Alright, that will give me a chance to catch up with my mom then." Kayley replied as she kissed him back.

"What have you been doing lately?" Lady Juliana asked her daughter as she got up and walked out of the kitchen to follow her.

"Not much. Garrett doesn't wanting me doing anything to dangerous." Kayley replied as she got the laundry going.

"Well I understand, he cares about and wants you to be safe." Lady Juliana said as she took the laundry basket from her daughter.

"At least let me do the laundry, since I can't do anything else but make the bed." Kayley replied holding out her hands for the basket of dry clothes.

"You can fold the clothes, and I'll carry the basket." Lady Juliana answered not giving back the basket.

Kayley agreed to let her mom help her with the laundry and other chores around the house too.

"What are you doing now?" Lady Juliana asked as she watched Kayley go into the kitchen.

"Starting dinner." Kayley replied as she put a pot of water on stove. She then went to chop some vegetables for the soup.

Garrett came in a while later and washed his hands. All three of them went into the living room to wait for the soup to be finished so they could eat. After about one hour the soup was ready and Garrett spooned it into bowl's for all of them.

"No I'll the dishes Kayley. Go to bed." Garrett told her as he took the bowls from her.

"Okay, see you in a while." Kayley replied.

"Good night, Kayley." Lady Juliana said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Night mom." Kayley replied.

Kayley went upstairs and went to the bathroom and ran a bath for herself. Garrett came up awhile later and went to lay down in the bed. Kayley was in the bed a little later her wet hair pulled back in a loose pony-holder.

"Are you feeling any better love?" Garrett asked as he wrapped one of his arms around her.

"A little. I'm still really exhausted now and then." Kayley replied with a yawn.

2 ½ months later Kayley was 7 months pregnant. Garrett made Kayley stay in bed unless she it was important that she got out of the bed. Lady Juliana had taken over the chores that Kayley would do around the house. Kayley's mom had gotten her daughter new books since she couldn't do anything else while she was in the bed all day. When Kayley wasn't reading she was sleeping.

"Kayley," came a voice." I brought you some lunch."  
Lady Juliana came in and brought Kayley her lunch.

"Where's Garrett?" Kayley asked as she took the food from her mom.

"Downstairs, he's exuasted himself but he won't admit." Lady Juliana answered giving her daughter a kiss on the check.

Lady Juliana went downstairs to find Garrett in the kitchen doing the dishes from breakfast.

"Go upstairs. Kayley needs you." Lady Juliana told Garrett as she took the rag from him.

"Alright see you later." Garrett replied as he headed upstairs.

Lady Juliana sighed as she watched him go upstairs. They are both so exhausted and having a baby in the house soon would change things for them both.

Kayley had just finished her lunch when Garrett walked into their room.

"Your mom said that you wanted me." Garrett explained as he walked over to her.

"I did, but know I can't remeber for what though." Kayley replied with a sigh.

Garrett chuckled. "How about I run you a bath then, since you can't remeber."

"That sounds nice." Kayley said as Garrett helped her up.

Garrett helped her to the bathroom and started up her bath. When Kayley's bath was drawn Garrett helped her into the tub and took care of her dirty clothes. Kayley let the hot water relax her sift muscles. Garrett came in afer about 30 minutes and helped her out of the tub and back into bed. Kayley fell asleep early that night and didn't notice when Garrett joined her about 45 minutes later.

Another 2 months later Kayley was nine months pregnant. Lady Juliana believed that Kayley's due date would be June 22nd. They had about 2 weeks to prepare for Kayley to give birth. Garrett didni't want to be away from Kayley longer than he needed to be. He would come back about every 2 ½ hours to check on her.

June 22nd at 3:30 a.m.

Kayley woke up in pain she didn't think much of it for a while. After about 30 more minutes her water broke and she had to wake up Garrett.

"Garrett," Kayley yelled trying to shake him." Wake up!"

"What is it?" Garrett asked still halfway asleep.

"I think the baby's coming." Kayley gasped painfully.

Garrett was fully awake now and ran downstairs to get Lady Juliana and the mid-wife. Kayley was trying to stay calm as she waited for Garrett to get back with her mom and the mid-wife. The mid-wife was giving Lady Juliana and Garrett what to do to help her. Kayley was in labor for about 3 hours and afterwards was extremely exhausted. Their daugther was born at 6:30 a.m..

Lady Juliana and the mid-wife left them alone with their daughter.

"What do you want to name her?" Garrett asked as Kayley gave her to him.

"How does Abby sound?" Kayley suggested.

"Whatever you want, dear." Garrett answered.

The little newborn girl was named Abby, she had blue eyes and dark red hair and looked more like Garrett than Kayley. Lady Juliana stayed for a while to help them out and left. They all now live very happily.


End file.
